Requited
by Lynn Saunders
Summary: Second in the 'So Addictive' series. Mulder weighs in on the subject.


Title: Requited   
Author: Lynn Saunders   
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/lynnsaundersfanfic   
Email: lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com   
Distribution: If you want it, you've got it. Just let me know   
where you put it.   
Rating: NC-17   
Classification: SRH - Mulder/Scully   
Spoilers: "The Unnatural" (If you haven't seen that ep, you   
need to! Where have you been?)   
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance   
Summary: Second in the "So Addictive" series.   
Submission Date: 10-07-02  
  
SPECIAL THANKS:   
* This story is for Elsie, who provides impromptu turbo-beta   
on demand. Thanks for being so patient with me!   
* To all of my pals at IWTB for being so supportive and fun!  
* Jim: because you signed my guestbook.   
* Sara: You know who you are. I'm sure more Waffle House   
discussions will be in order.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
Well, after roughly 2 months of dodging school and work, I have   
finally found time to add the next piece. Thanks to all of my   
fans for keeping me motivated even when I was convinced I should   
quit.   
  
FEEDBACK: If you email me a lot, I won't think you are a stalker.   
I promise! All feedback makes a difference. Let me know what you   
think.   
  
Disclaimer: "Mulder" and "Scully" are the   
property of Chris Carter and 1013. A break from work is   
the only thing I am gaining from writing fan fiction.   
  
REQUITED  
  
* * * 1/2 * * *  
  
Sunday, 7:13 PM  
  
Armed with both Scully's favorite food and favorite shirt,   
Mulder strode down the hallway with determined steps and came   
to rest outside her door. He took a deep breath and   
stared at the barrier between them.   
  
Relax. Good food. Great shirt. Relax. Relax. Relax. Just   
dinner.  
  
Well, the food he was positive about. His choice of clothing   
reflected the small hints Scully had given him in the past. He could   
definitely remember the handful of times he had caught her   
staring at him with a captivatingly predatory gleam in her   
eyes. Each time he had been wearing   
this shirt or one of the dozen or so just like it. He really   
had started out with just one well-worn grey t-shirt,   
but he now had incentive to wear it at least once a week, and   
he hated laundry. It came down to simple   
mathematics.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
How did Mulder find himself standing in Scully's   
hallway on a lonely Sunday evening with a few bags of Chinese food   
in   
hand and a fervently hopeful expression on his face?   
  
It was all careful planning.   
  
Yes, though it shamed him to admit it, most of his actions   
of late were directly related to his need to see the last of   
the barriers between them crumble into a million pieces: last   
night's frolic in the park, for instance.   
  
He couldn't pinpoint the moment   
at which he fell in love with Dana Scully, but he could   
remember perfectly the moment it became obvious to him. He   
had been playing basketball at the gym-- not very   
romantic, to be sure.   
  
On the night in question, he had picked up a game of one-on-one   
and engaged in general conversation between baskets. As always,   
he wouldn't shut up about Scully. Finally, the other guy had   
stopped, looked Mulder straight in the eyes and said, "Man...   
you've got it *bad*."  
  
Even when he was stretched out on his couch late that night,   
the stranger's words had played like a broken record in his   
head. The truth became painfully obvious.   
Mulder was an obsessive man... and somewhere along the way he   
had focused his attention on Scully.   
  
He began to systematically test and judge her reactions to him   
in different moods and situations. He carefully sorted and   
filed the images away in the recesses of his mind-- files which   
could not be erased or stolen-- files which could not go up in   
the flames of a shadowy man's cigarette.  
  
Kick-ass Scully, sleepy Scully, Scully   
trying not to laugh at his jokes, tired Scully, hurt   
Scully, Scully in pain, Scully eating chocolate, Scully   
in that red sweater, Dr. Scully, cranky Scully... All were   
neatly tucked away for future reference.  
  
But more recently, his files had been updated with two new   
versions of happy: "touch my fake ice cream and you die" Scully   
and-- his personal favorite-- baseball Scully. Her playful streak   
had been resurrected at long last, and the wheels in Mulder's brain   
had begun turning. He refused to let the opportunity to get closer   
to her escape him again. So, he was prepared to offer her dinner   
and companionship for the evening in an attempt to gain access to   
more of her personal space and time. Gradually, he hoped to become   
in her eyes what she was to him. That might take quite some   
time, he knew, but her lighthearted attitude the day before   
had given him hope, and what he lacked in confidence he planned   
to make up with sheer will and determination.  
  
The baseball idea had been well worth it. She had surprised   
him first by saying she had never played, and then   
by allowing him to hold her in his arms while he gave   
her a lesson. Thinking back, the whole situation seemed   
rather suspicious.   
  
Scully has never hit a baseball? Yeah, right.  
  
Yet, she had welcomed his   
embrace, settled back into his arms, relaxed at his touch, and   
rewarded him with her smile. Obviously, it was not the first   
time he had held Scully. He had provided many comforting touches   
in the past. However, it was very rare for her to allow him   
so much close contact without grief or pain to tarnish the memory.   
In the course of five minutes, Mulder had gotten further than he   
had ever dreamed.  
  
All afternoon he reveled in the memories made in that small   
baseball diamond. After analyzing every move, every touch she had   
made, he demanded more. He was addicted to Scully's touch, Scully's  
scent, Scully's smile. Though filing away her attitudes had been   
his obsession for a long while, Mulder found himself now focused   
on cataloguing her movements. He needed to *feel* her. He needed   
to feed his newest obsession.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Taking one more deep breath, Mulder gave a loud, clear knock.  
  
"Scully, it's me."   
  
No response.   
  
He knocked again.   
  
"Scully?" and held his breath... 1 heartbeat... 2... 3... 4...   
Finally, he heard her answer.   
  
He listened to the sound of the bolt unlocking and almost   
fell over backwards when the door opened to reveal freshly-  
showered Scully. She stood wrapped in a long burgundy robe   
that sashed around her small waist, her hair still damp   
and curled slightly from towel-drying.   
  
Holy... shit.   
  
Was that the hard edge of a nipple outlined against the silk? He   
swallowed hard and struggled to say something... anything   
that didn't involve his desire to rip that delectable little   
robe from her body and make her come right there in the   
doorway. Finally, he forced out some smart-ass innuendo.   
  
Oh, well. At least that's what she's used to.  
  
The expression she wore could easily be mistaken for irritation,   
however he quickly recognized it as her "I'm trying my damndest   
to be pissed off at Mulder" look. It was a very good sign, indeed,   
for it indicated that playful Scully was still in action.  
He ventured a smile and delighted in the way that her expression   
softened. His confidence soared.  
  
"Aren't you *hungry*, baby?"  
  
He was rewarded with a barely-concealed grin and access to her   
apartment. Making a speedy entry lest she   
change her mind before he got across the threshold, Mulder proceeded   
to set out various containers on the kitchen table. He couldn't   
help staring as she padded toward the bedroom, her small hands   
working a fluffy white bath towel through her damp hair.  
  
"I'm just going to change," she said without looking back at   
him.  
  
Nodding, he watched her disappear into the bedroom. It   
took all his strength not to follow her. He considered it for   
only a moment, then quickly reprimanded himself for coming up   
with such a dumb idea.   
  
What would you say then, Einstein? I though you might need a   
little help? Would you enjoy being watched? Scully, I know we   
are only supposed to be partners in a   
working relationship, but I have figured out that I am desperately   
in love with you, so I just thought you should know that I   
want nothing more than to remove that robe and fuck you silly,   
so what do you think? Ummm... no.  
  
Mulder made a valiant effort to keep his attention on setting out   
their dinner, but the thought of his partner changing in the next   
room was proving to be a major distraction. How could he not think   
about naked Scully? She was... well... really hot. Why the hell did   
she have to change out of that robe anyway? Couldn't she just sit   
down and enjoy dinner with him while wearing nothing but burgundy   
silk? He would certainly have enjoyed it. Maybe then he would   
reach across the table and run his fingers over the soft fabric.   
Maybe then he would give the sash a gentle tug, so that the rich   
color would fall away to reveal the beautiful lily-white skin   
underneath. Maybe then he would damn near knock the table over in   
his eagerness to fill his hands with her body. Maybe then...  
  
"Mulder?" Her hand was on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She looked   
thoroughly amused. How long had she been standing there?  
  
Oops.  
  
"Um... yeah." He grimaced when his voice came out as a   
high-pitched squeak and turned to face her.  
  
Scully's face was still makeup-free, and her hair remained in   
soft waves. Suddenly Mulder didn't mind the robe's absence, since   
its replacements made Scully look so damn cute. She had donned   
a pair of warm-looking grey wool socks and forgone shoes, which   
made her at least 3 inches shorter than usual. Her slightly faded   
blue jeans were worn in enough to hug her curves in just the right   
way, and the rather large FBI sweatshirt she wore looked strangely   
familiar.  
  
Hey... wait a minute!   
  
"I'd demand one of yours in return, Scully, but somehow I don't   
think it would be a fair trade."  
  
He immediately received the "Mulder, shut up" look.  
  
That's my girl.   
  
He flashed a giant smile. Not that he was complaining by any   
means. She looked comfortable, approachable, relaxed...  
  
Okay, so 'cute' is the only word that can really describe it.  
  
Yet there was something else that struck him: a feeling he   
couldn't name. The electricity that usually existed at a   
manageable level between them suddenly seemed oppressive in   
its intensity. She looked different somehow, too. Her cheeks   
were flushed with natural color. Her eyes were unusually bright,   
pupils slightly dilated.   
  
This was a Scully mood that Mulder had no files on. She seemed   
almost excited- seemed almost, well... aroused? Mulder raised   
an internal eyebrow and considered. He was still busy   
contemplating this when Scully's expression transformed into   
a wicked smile.   
  
"I don't know, Mulder. If you play your cards right, I might   
let you reclaim this one."  
  
Wait... huh? Was that Scully-innuendo?   
  
One look at her face told him all he needed to know. After   
scraping his jaw off of the floor, he still couldn't   
think of an appropriate answer, so he simply pulled out a   
chair and plopped down in front of the food.   
  
Did she just *flirt* with me? Scully? Well, to be fair, we   
have been flirting with each other for years... and yet,   
this feels... different. And just why the hell is she looking   
at me like I would be a hundred times more appetizing than   
the fine selection on the table? Hmmm.  
  
He reached out and took her hand, giving her a playful tug   
toward the chair beside his and waggling his eyebrows. "Get   
it while it's hot, Scully."  
  
Ha! Finally, a half-decent comeback. Better late than never.  
  
She looked like she really wanted to reply, but obviously   
thought better of it. Mulder was actually somewhat relieved   
when she turned her attention to loading her plate with spicy   
noodles and sweet chicken. Sexual banter in such a situation   
was nothing but dangerous.   
  
However, Mulder soon learned that there was one thing worse   
than flirting in a sexually-charged environment: *not*   
flirting in a sexually-charged environment. The electricity   
that had once seemed merely oppressive was now positively   
stifling. Every hair on Mulder's body stood at attention.   
He knew without a doubt where things were headed. There   
was no escaping now. He wasn't quite sure what was special   
about tonight, just that this was definitely *the* special   
night. Gulping his tea nervously, he eyed his partner with   
growing suspicion.  
  
* * * 2/2 * * *  
  
What happened next would become the subject of much debate in   
the weeks that followed. In the end, neither would remember   
exactly how it happened, just that it had all started because   
of a piece of chicken.   
  
Yes, *chicken*.  
  
Mulder had always imagined that their first intimate   
connection would occur after much serious thought and debate.   
Perhaps one day, in the midst of some great tragedy or celebration,   
they would confess their love for each other and then choose   
a plan of action. It would be a very slow process,   
beginning maybe with a few hesitant kisses and moving along   
as their relationship blossomed. He would never have guessed   
that a moment of sheer passion would prove their undoing.  
  
But, as happens all too often when intense chemistry exists   
between two objects, the slightest spark was enough to ignite   
a tremendous flame and produce unfathomable heat. It was   
spontaneous combustion in the most emotionally powerful sense.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mulder turned his attention from stuffing the last of the noodles   
into his mouth when he heard Scully's sigh. He looked up to find   
her staring down the last piece of sesame chicken with a napkin   
bunched in one hand and a fork poised for attack in the other.   
She appeared to be engaged in a serious internal debate, so   
Mulder took the opportunity to steal the carton in question.   
In the same instant, Scully apparently decided not to spare   
that last delicious bite and also made a dive for the small   
white box.   
  
As a result, his fingers collided with hers. It was like touching   
a live wire. He was honestly surprised when neither of them were   
consumed by flames. But the best part-- the best part by far-- was   
that he was graced with a 1000 watt Scully smile-- a huge grin she   
didn't even attempt to tuck away.   
  
"Mulder! That's not fair. You already hogged all of the noodles."  
  
"Me? I believe *you* were the one who downed an entire plateful,"   
he retorted, feigning indignation.   
  
Scully again reached for the carton, but he moved faster   
and quickly captured her wrist. She made a sound that could only be   
described as a squeal and lunged forward, trying desperately to   
secure the prize. He easily caught her other hand and held on for   
dear life as she struggled to free herself. A brief scuffle ensued   
during which, in all honesty, the lone piece of chicken was entirely   
forgotten. Scully, never being one to admit defeat, fought with all   
her might, and the two revelers were soon flushed and breathless.   
  
Then Mulder noticed something that made him stop and stare. As her   
laughing eyes met his over the empty boxes that littered the table,   
he recognized far more in her gaze than a mischievous twinkle.   
There was desire, real and unguarded. The sight made his heart stop.   
  
She must have noticed how he was staring, because her dazzling   
smile faded and was replaced by an even softer expression that   
made Mulder's heart start beating ferociously again. For she   
had seen it too-- seen her desires in the face of another-- and   
it was a welcome sight.  
  
His right hand traveled to her face, and he   
watched her take a slow, deep breath through parted lips as   
his thumb trailed across her cheek. There was no need to   
question the desire in those eyes. As long as he could see her   
eyes, there was only one person in the world... only one place   
that he wanted to be.   
  
Suddenly, he was falling to his knees and pulling her (or did   
she pull him?) down to settle over his lap in a fierce embrace.   
Neither noticed the chairs clattering to the kitchen floor.   
They clung to each other as their lips met again and again, her   
fingers sending shock waves down his spine as she twined them in   
his hair and pulled him closer. His arms encircled her waist   
and he clutched her to him, separating their mouths to trail   
kisses down her neck. Her hands moved down swiftly, pushing at   
his shoulders, and he leaned back to look at her, fearing   
that she wanted him to stop.  
  
But she didn't want him to stop. Her fingers slipped beneath   
his jacket and smoothed the leather back across his shoulders.   
"Off," was the only thing she had time to say between ragged   
breaths before she bent to kiss him again.   
  
Why the *hell* am I still wearing my coat? Real smooth.  
  
Mulder struggled to remove the offending garment without   
separating himself from Scully's beautiful lips, eventually   
succeeding and flinging the jacket away. His hands traveled   
to her hips, pulling her further into his lap.  
  
Warm. Scully is so warm.  
  
They engulfed each other eagerly, hands caressing, tongues   
dueling until they were forced to come up for air, but Scully's   
arms did not move from around his neck and she continued to   
straddle his knees. They stared at one another, almost in   
shock, panting... questioning.  
  
He brushed his fingertips across her lips.   
  
Yes?  
  
"Yes." She gave a small smile of assent.  
  
Mulder chuckled then, pulling her into his arms and wrapping   
himself around her in a giant hug, rocking her back and forth   
happily. He watched silently as Scully stood and extended   
a hand in invitation. Accepting it without hesitation, Mulder   
climbed to his feet. His arms circled her waist immediately   
and he proceeded to place long, wet kisses on her lips, ears,   
neck, and any other exposed skin he could find while she backed   
him slowly toward her bedroom.  
  
Mulder's shirt was the first to go, landing somewhere in the   
vicinity of the tipped kitchen chairs. He wasted no time   
in running his hands under the sweatshirt she wore, letting   
his fingertips trace her flat stomach and play up across her   
ribs.   
  
No bra? Oh, bad Scully.  
  
Removing Scully's shirt presented a problem, since   
Mulder was simultaneously occupied with kissing the life out   
of her and trying not to trip, so he waited until they made it   
across the threshold before countering her movements and   
pinning her against the wall just inside the bedroom door.   
  
His hands traveled up her body in one smooth motion, raising   
her arms above her head before moving his fingers down to   
grip the sweatshirt's waistband and lifting it off.   
Mulder stepped back to take in the view. Scully's breasts   
were small and round with deliciously peach-colored nipples   
that rose and fell tantalizingly with each deep breath she   
took. Her fiery hair was mussed, and a few loose strands hung   
in front of her face, complimenting her blue eyes and moist   
lips. Fingers still gripping the wall above her head, she   
smiled up at him, a sultry little smirk that nearly made   
Mulder keel over.   
  
Luckily, he was able to maintain his footing and took a step   
forward instead. He stopped, eyes unable to cease roaming the   
planes and curves of her body, until   
Scully took the initiative and closed the distance between   
them. Her small fingers came to rest lightly on his chest,   
and he sighed with pleasure as they stroked up to his shoulders,   
then ran the length of his arms with a feather-light touch. Turning   
his palms toward the ceiling, he splayed his fingers so that her   
nimble digits could slip neatly between his. He clasped her hands   
and pulled her even closer so that her bare breasts flattened   
against his ribs.  
  
"Scully..." He murmured into her hair, his voice betraying his   
almost painful arousal.   
  
She tipped her auburn head back until those blue eyes focused   
directly on his. "Touch me," she whispered, moving his right   
hand up to rest just below her left breast.   
  
Absolutely. Don't have to tell me twice.  
  
Mulder ran his thumb in slow circles, gaining speed and nearing   
his target with every stroke. Judging from the sounds his usually   
reserved partner was making, he was definitely doing something   
right. When his attention centered on the sensitized peak of her   
nipple, Scully's head dropped back, exposing the white flesh   
of her neck. He couldn't resist the opportunity to sink his teeth   
into her soft skin and feel the blood rushing beneath with his   
tongue.  
  
For me-- all for me. Mine.  
  
Scully had shifted so that her back was pressed fully against   
the wall once more, and Mulder responded to her demanding tugs   
until he was leaning into her with all of his weight. As his   
lips continued to explore her ears, neck and breasts, he was   
vaguely aware of her small fingers fumbling with and eventually   
conquering the button fly of the jeans he wore. Soon, she had   
succeeded in tugging the denim and white boxers over his hips,   
and he sighed his approval as his straining erection was freed   
from the confines of the fabric.  
  
He was eagerly lavishing attention on her left breast when he   
registered her hands tracing his pelvic bone and moving   
down. As soon as her perfectly-manicured fingers closed   
around his cock, all rational thought ceased and he was   
forced to pause mid-suck. He straightened, her saliva-  
slickened nipple slipping from his mouth with a pop, and   
pushed into her hand with a groan, using both of his arms   
to brace himself against the wall. Suddenly, he felt her tongue   
moving across his nipples, down his quivering stomach, pausing   
to dip into his navel, following the trail of dark hair that   
widened into a coarse tuft at the top of his thighs.  
  
Her warm breath stirred his pubic hair slightly as she inhaled   
several times-- smelling him, he realized. Then her tongue was   
there, lapping at the small bead of moisture she had created.   
She circled the tip with her tongue and licked her lips before   
pulling the head of his penis into her mouth and giving one   
quick, hard suck.  
  
Fireworks. Colors-- swirling, expanding-- dazzling in their   
intensity flashed though his mind.   
  
"Scully...*shit*..." His forehead thudded against the wall.   
  
Forcing his eyes open, he tipped his chin toward his chest   
and peered down to confirm the reality of his glistening erection   
sliding between her pouty, pink lips. He reached out, desperate   
for some part of her to hold, but didn't dare take her head in   
his hands. Instead, his right hand drifted to her left   
shoulder, while his left continued to support his weight.   
Scully gave a pleased sigh that sent nerve endings firing all   
the way to Mulder's toes and brought a hand up to grasp his.   
  
Mulder was well on his way to coming in her mouth. He probably   
told himself later that he wouldn't have let it go that far--   
that he wanted to come inside of her the first time-- and that   
was definitely true. However, at the time, he was incapable of   
putting up any sort of resistance. Somewhere in the recesses   
of his mind, alarms were sounding, but his reaction time was   
greatly diminished. Fortunately, Scully made a move that would   
eventually be named and given one of the highest spots in   
Mulder's "Sexual Hall of Fame".  
  
Just when he thought he could take no more, Scully pressed her   
thumb lightly into the crevice between the base of his penis   
and his balls. When she had located just the right position,   
she took him all the way into her mouth, then increased the   
pressure with her thumb as it followed her lips back along   
the sensitive vessel that ran the underside of his cock.   
  
"Sccuuggh.....Ahhhhhhhh!" Mulder let out a pained moan and   
this time could not resist tangling his fingers in her fiery   
hair.  
  
The sensation was so incredible that Mulder's knees buckled, and   
his dick slipped neatly out of her mouth as he fell to the   
floor in front of her. She continued to apply pressure to the   
tip of his erection with one hand and pulled him close   
with the other, comforting him as his breath became more manageable   
and the aching in his groin subsided a bit.   
  
"I don't even want to know where you learned that," he rasped   
into her ear.  
  
She laughed, her breath equally shaky. "Well, I feel   
I must confess that I had no idea I was capable of such a   
smooth move... I suppose I learned with you."  
  
He smiled and bent to kiss her again. "Liar."  
  
In no time, they were back to devouring each other. Mulder's   
senses were assaulted by every movement of her against his   
heated flesh, every brush of her soft belly against his cock.   
He felt his control slipping away once again.  
  
"Scully," he mumbled against her lips between kisses.  
  
Obviously, she took it as encouragement rather than a request   
for her attention, because she moved her hips closer to his.   
  
Definitely not good. Well, okay, very good... but definitely   
*not* good.  
  
He regrouped and tried again when her lips traveled to his   
neck and were no longer such an immediate distraction.  
  
"Scully... mmm... I don't... can't... oh, yeah... don't   
know how long..."  
  
She seemed to get the message, because she stopped her torture   
of his earlobe and pulled back so that she could see his face.   
Her fingers traveled to the ruffled mess of his hair as she   
regarded him with a positively lustful expression.  
  
He stood quickly, pulling her up with him and tugging her   
toward the middle of the room. Mulder was breathing so hard   
that they were halfway to their destination before he was   
able to get out, "bed."   
  
Scully apparently enjoyed reducing him to an incoherent mess,   
but her self-satisfied smile was enough to prick Mulder's ego.   
Determined to regain control of the situation, he waited until   
the backs of his knees touched the mattress and whirled Scully   
around so that she landed on her back in the middle of the bed.   
Her surprised cry turned into a low moan as he pulled her thighs   
apart roughly and hooked her knees over his shoulders.   
  
"Do you like that, Scully?" His tongue snaked out to flick   
lightly over her swelling center. "Do you like knowing what   
I'm about to do to you?"  
  
She gave a small whimper.  
  
"I know you do, Scully. You can almost feel it, can't you?   
You can imagine just what it will be like to have my mouth   
on you..." He bit lightly on the inside of her right thigh.   
"...tasting you." He licked at the red marks his teeth had   
left on her sensitive skin. "You smell so good, Scully. I   
can't wait to taste you. Do you want me to taste you?"  
  
She swallowed hard and answered softly, keeping her eyes fixed   
on his. "Yes."  
  
Fuck.  
  
His body's reaction to her whispered confession reminded him of   
how little control he actually had left. Groaning, he buried his   
face into her damp curls and inhaled her scent. The feel of her   
fingers in his hair as she gasped beneath him was too good to be   
true, and Mulder tried to hold on to every detail until he was   
forced to surrender to pure sensation.   
  
Instinct took over as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.   
Her flavor was amazing-- salty and sweet. It drove him crazy   
with want, and he pushed first one, then another finger into her   
with long, deep strokes. She was writhing against him now, making   
noises he had *never* heard before. Pulling back slightly, he   
sought out her clitoris and sucked the excited bud between his   
lips.   
  
With a sharp intake of breath, she came apart beneath him. He   
stayed with her, using his tongue to produce waves of pleasure   
as her inner muscles clamped down on his fingers. Placing an   
open-mouthed kiss on the tiny bundle of nerves, Mulder gently   
slid his fingers out of her body and smiled up at his partner.  
  
She responded by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up to   
settle over her. He kissed her passionately, enjoying the tangy   
mix of her essence and their combined sweat.   
  
"Mm... Mulder..." she breathed into his left ear before capturing   
the lobe between her teeth. Small fingers made their way down his   
back and onto the curves of his ass, nestling his erection between   
her parted thighs. "Now... please."  
  
Yes. Now.  
  
He met her gaze and pushed his hips forward, sliding inside her   
body with a slow, smooth thrust that sent pleasure spiraling down   
to his toes. Brushing the damp hair from her forehead, he bent   
to kiss her again as he took the first long drag out. His second   
thrust was sharper than the first, drawing a surprised gasp from   
Scully. She buried her face in his chest as he retreated once   
more.  
  
"Scully, you... good?"  
  
She laughed breathlessly against his shoulder, a sound he was   
determined to inspire more often.   
  
"Mmmyyeaah..."  
  
For emphasis, she tilted her hips to meet him, deepening   
the angle of his thrusts. Unable to hold back any longer, Mulder   
growled into her neck and pushed into her harder. Her moans of   
approval quickly brought him past the point of no return, and   
he grabbed her hips in a futile attempt to slow down.   
  
She couldn't possibly be close yet, could she?  
  
"Mulder!"   
  
"But..."  
  
"Mulder..." Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his back.   
"Don't stop." She used her inner muscles to give his erection   
a gentle squeeze. "Please, Mulder," she whispered low in his ear.  
  
There was no longer any hope of self-restraint on his part.   
Groaning, he thrust into her again. Scully's head fell   
back into the pillows. He held himself above her, watching   
with fascination as her hands roamed over her body, one   
cupping her breast while the other moved down to slip between   
her coppery curls. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her lower lip   
drawn between her teeth. One more thrust and she was trembling   
beneath him again. The pull of her muscles against him was   
too much, and he followed her, moaning her name into her   
hair.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Monday, 6:07 AM  
  
Mulder lay awake in the early morning light, watching in silent   
awe as Scully's bare breasts rose and fell with her deep, even   
breathing. She lay snuggled into his embrace with her coppery   
head resting in the crook of his right elbow and her arms   
wrapped tightly around him.  
  
Scully is gorgeous. Scully is asleep in my arms. Scully...   
asleep... arms... mine... NAKED... ha! Mulder's face practically   
glowed. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if his heart leapt   
from his chest and began dancing a jig around Scully's bedroom.   
I'm in Scully's bedroom... in her bed... NAKED. Scully...   
bed... NAKED. NAKED, NAKED, NAKED!  
  
A glance at the clock told him that it was time to wake her up.   
He had always imagined that they would establish some kind of   
rule about fooling around on a work-night. Oh well. They had   
bent that rule the first time around.   
  
Hell, we damn near broke it off!   
  
Maybe if he didn't bring it up, that particular   
clause would not make it into the rulebook.   
  
Maybe there won't be a rulebook.   
  
Without loosening his embrace, he nuzzled the top of her head   
and breathed in their combined scent.   
  
Beautiful... we are beautiful.   
  
Gently, he kissed his way down over her cheekbone   
and located her warm lips. His kiss roused her, and slowly   
but surely she answered his caresses. When their lips parted,   
their foreheads remained together and she gave him a   
stellar smile.   
  
I could get used to this.   
  
Instead, he said simply, "Hi."  
  
"You love me." Her words were not a question, but stated as   
a simple fact. When he smiled and nodded, she closed her   
eyes with a grin and blushed, snuggling her face into his   
chest and pulling him closer, a move which he could have   
classified as shy if they hadn't been naked in bed with their   
legs still entwined.   
  
Naked.  
  
"And you love me."   
  
He felt her head nod an affirmative somewhere near his elbow   
and he slid down so that his eyes met hers. It *was*   
simple after all.   
  
"Time for work, Scully." He tucked an errant auburn strand   
behind her ear.   
  
Scully's eyes got wide and she sat up quickly, groping for   
the clock. He could tell that she was just about to panic,   
having not set out her outfit the night before, or set the   
timer on the coffee pot, or made sure she had clean towels,   
so he reached out, arms encircling her from behind, body   
pressing against hers.  
  
"It's okay, Scully," he whispered into her ear. "I have a   
plan."  
  
* * * END * * *  
  
lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com 


End file.
